james_camerons_avatarfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Avatar Wiki:Aktualności/Archiwum
Tutaj trafiają wiadomości, które nie mieszczą się już na stronie głównej (czyli najstarsze z podstrony Avatar Wiki:Aktualności). Październik - Grudzień * 30 października: Podczas imprezy w Dolinie Krzemowej zorganizowanej w tym tygodniu, James Cameron rozmawiał z dyrektorem generalnym Google, Ericiem Schmidtem m.in. na temat nowej technologii opracowywanej specjalnie dla sequeli Avatara. Poruszono takie tematy jak: opracowanie nowej Grafiki komputerowej, przystosowanej do robienia zdjęć pod wodą, jak na powierzchni oceanów oraz uzyskanie możliwości robienia zdjęć w szybkości 48 lub 60 klatek/sec (a nie jak dotychczas 24 klatek/s), co pozwoliłoby na natychmiastowe wykorzystanie takich zdjęć, bez potrzeby ich wcześniejszej edycji, która potrafiła trwać nawet 6 miesięcy. link * 29 października: Firma Panasonic ogłosiła datę wydania Avatara w wersji 3D na Blu-Ray. Premiera - w Stanach Zjednoczonych - została przewidziana na 1 grudnia tego roku. Jednak, jak wcześniej wspominano, będzie to edycja wyłącznie dla użytkowników telewizorów Panasonic 3D Viera. Wynikiem tego jest podpisana umowa między Panasonic a 20th CF, która czyni z firmy wyłącznego wydawcę Avatar w 3D na BluRay. Posiadacze innych telewizorów, będą musieli jeszcze trochę poczekać. link * 28 października: Mimo wcześniejszych zapowiedzi, dzisiaj studio 20th Century Fox oficjalnie zapowiedziało, że kolejnym filmem Jamesa Camerona będzie jednak Avatar 2. Prace nad scenariuszem do niego rozpoczną się już na początku przyszłego roku, zaś sama jego produkcja zacznie się pod koniec 2011 r. Tak jak wcześniej było wspominane, Cameron będzie przygotowywał za jednym zamachem 2 filmy, dzięki temu zdjęcia do obu filmów również będą kręcone równocześnie. Według zapowiedzi, Avatar 2 trafi do kin w grudniu 2014 roku, zaś Avatar 3 rok później, od premiery dugiej częsci. Według szefów Foxa, sequela Avatara mają najwyższy priorytet produkcji. link, link, link * 20 października: Na wcześniej wspomnianej konferencji prasowej została poruszona także kwestia książki opartej na Avatarze. W tej sprawie wiadomo tyle, że reżyser nadal kontynuuje pracę nad swoją powieścią oraz ma nadzieję, że w przyszłości posłuży ona jako Biblia dla innych twórców, w której zaoferuje własny, unikalny świat Pandory. Skrótowo Cameron wypowiedział się o swojej książce, że ta "powieść to duży projekt". link * 20 października: Podczas promocji Edycji Kolekcjonerskiej Avatara, Cameron został zapytany o status Sigourney Weaver i o ewentualny powrót w sequelu. Reżyser ze śmiechem odpowiedział: "Kto powiedział, że umarła? Nikt nie umiera w filmie science fiction. Czy Grace żyje czy umarła, zależy bardziej od agenta Sigourney niż od czegokolwiek innego". ;) link * 20 października: Na konferencji prasowej Cameron opowiedział również o pracy nad drugą częścią filmu. Jak wcześniej wspomniano Jim planuje stworzeć Avatara 2 jako jeden z 3 filmów. Jednak jak na razie Cameron nie podjął żadnych zdecydowanych kroków w kwestii produkcji 2. części. Ponadto trzeba wspomnieć, że do tej pory Jim i wytwórnia 20th CF nie doszli do porozumienia w sprawie produkcji kolejnego Avatara. Jak sam powiedział: "zamierzam zrobić 2 filmy na raz (Av2 i Av3, o czym już wspominaliśmy wcześniej), więc produkcja może trwać dość długo. Ponadto chce zrobić kilka innych filmów, które zostaną wydane jako pierwsze. Chciałbym zacząć produkcję Avatar 2 już teraz, ale nie wiem czy jest to możliwe". link, link * 20 października: Dzisiaj odbyła się konferencja prasowa, na której James Cameron miał na celu promowanie Edycji Kolekcjonerskiej filmu, mającego premiere 16 listopada. Prócz tego na konferencji, reżyser opowiedział również o swoich najbliższych planych produkcyjnych. Cameron zapowiedział, że ma zamiar stworzyć 2 lub 3 filmy (w tym Avatar 2), pojawiające sie w rocznym odstępie oraz musi udoskonalić procesy technologiczne na następne 5-6 lat w celu produkcji przyszłych filmów. Niedawno w świecie filmu pojawiła się informacja mówiąca o tym, że Jim planuje zrobić film o Kleopatrze z Angeliną Jolie w roli głównej. Jednak reżyser ogłosił, że aktualnie ta kwestia została omówiona razem z Sony, ale na razie nieokreślono jednoznacznie, że Cameron ma uczestniczyc w tym konkretnym projekcie. link i link * 18 października: W sobotę, 16 października odbyła sie gala rozdania nagród Scream Awards 2010. Jednym z laureatów nagród był film Avatar, który zdobył wyróżnienia aż w trzech kategoriach, mianowicie w: Najlepsze F/X, Najlepszy Reżyser (James Cameron) i tzw. 3D Top Three. Ponadto nagrodę otrzymała również Sigourney Weaver w kategorii Heroine Scream i zarazem jest pierwszą w historii laureatką tejże nagrody! link i link * 18 października: W ostatnią sobotę w siedzibie Warner Bros. wręczono nagrody dla filmów, które pokazują pozytywne nastawienie do ochrony środowiska. Wśród nagrodzonych znalazł się oczywiście film Avatar, ale również takie filmy, jak: "Rockefeller Plaza 30" czy "Gasland". link * 5 października: W sieci pojawiły się pierwsze trailery promujące Edycję Kolekcjonerską Avatara na DVD/BluRay, która pojawi się 15 lub 16 listopada w sprzedaży. Dodatkowo ukazały się informacje na temat brytyjskich EK, których będzie - co ciekawe - aż 3, po różnych cenach (najtańsza 20₤, zaś najdroższa 100₤). Oba filmiki promujące, jak i informacje o wydaniach rozszerzonych w UK można poczytac pod tym linkiem. Co będzie zawierała Edycja Kolekcjonerska wydana w Polsce na razie nie wiadomo. Lipiec - Wrzesień * 29 września: James Cameron oficjalnie zapowiedział datę wydania edycji kolekcjonerskiej Avatara na DVD i BluRay. Będzie ona miała premierę 15-16 listopada tegoż roku. Będzię ona zawierała 3 płyty, które zostaną podzielone odpowiednio na: 3 wersje filmu, "Podróż filmowców" (materiały dotyczące filmu i uniwersum) oraz "Puszka Pandory" (pozostałe materiały o filmie typu produkcja i wywiady). link i link * 24 września: Dzisiejszego dnia brytyjskie pismo "Guardian" opublikowało listę 100 najbardziej wpływowych ludzi w Hollywood, o nazwie Film Power 100. Na liście nie mogło zabraknąć również Jamesa Camerona, który zajął pierwsze miejsce w rankingu. Wśród walczących o 1. miejsce byli Leonardo DiCaprio oraz Steven Spielberg, jednak to Cameronowi udało się je uzyskać. Pełen ranking można zobaczyć pod tym adresem. link * 24 września: Avatar znów walczy o kolejne wyróżnienia. Tym razem walczy o nagrodę za postprodukcję, którą przyznaje Hollywood Post Alliance. Film został nominowany w dwóch kategoriach: Montaż i Łączenie zdjęć filmowych z efektami specjalnymi (dwukrotnie, gdyż w tej kategorii o wyróżnienie walczą zarazem studia Weta i Industrial Light & Magic). link * 23 września: Gildia Producentów Amerykańskich zapowiedziała, że honorową nagrodę Milestone Award, przyznawaną co roku, otrzyma tym razem James Cameron. Ów nagroda jest przyznawana za historyczny wkład w rozwój przemysłu rozrywkowego, wcześniej taką nagrodę orzymali m.in. Clint Eastwood, Alfred Hitchcook czy Walt Disney. Wręczenie tych wyróżnień odbędzie się 22 stycznia 2011 roku. link, link, link * 17 września: W końcu światło dzienne ujrzała data premiery rozszerzonego wydania Avatara na BluRay i DVD. Premiera jest zapowiedziana na 16 listopada, lecz nie została jeszcze potwierdzona przez FOX. Oczywiście w internecie pojawiły się także nowe informacje o tym wydawnictwie. Według magazynu "Bleeding Cool" w tej wersji DVD/BluRay pojawią się takie dodatki jak: 2-minutowy filmik nigdy nie wydanego "Brother Termite", 68 min usuniętych scen z filmu (zamiast 45 podanych wcześniej) w dobrej jakości oraz 3h dodatkowych materiałów, m.in. o pandorańskiej faunie i florze, Kombinezonach PZM, kostiumach i języku Na'vi itd. Więcej informacji można znaleźć w tym temacie na forum learnnavi.org! link i link * 12 września: James Cameron zaczyna przygotowania do kręcenia drugiej części Avatara. W tym celu chce zbadać największą głębokość oceanu, czyli Rów Mariański i wykorzystać zebrany materiał przy produkcji nowej części. Jim w tym celu wynajął grupę inzynierów, którzy mają za zadanie zbudować specjalny statek do podwodnej podróży na duże głębokości. Cameron ma nadzieję zacząć podwodne zdjęcia jeszcze w tym roku. Dodatkowo trzeba wspomnieć, że jeżeli misja badawcza się powiedzie, to zespół Camerona będzie drugim w historii, który odwiedził Rów Mariański!!! link * 11 września: Mimo, że jutro zakończy się 67. Festiwal Filmowy, to niektóre nagrody już zostały przyznane. Avatar również znalazł się wśród laureatów nagród na tej gali, a dokładnie w kategorii na Najlepszy Film 3D. Równocześnie ów nagrodę otrzymał także film "Jak wytresować smoka". link i link * 2 września: Według nieoficjalnych źródeł już w grudniu do sklepów mogą trafić nośniki BluRay z Avatarem w 3D, jednak będzie to wersja tylko dla wybranych. A dokładnie dla tych, którzy posiadają lub zakupią telewizory plazmowe Panasonic 3D Viera (koszt ok. 2500$). Skutkiem tego prawdopodobnie jest umowa na wyłączność zawarta między producentem telewizorów a 20th Century Fox. Umowa może potrwać nawet do roku czasu. Kiedy będzie wersja Avatara w 3D dostępna dla wszystkich na razie nie wiadomo (prawdopodobnie na początku przyszłego roku). link i link * 31 sierpnia: W sieci pojawiły się pierwsze liczby dotyczące wyświetlania Avatara: Specjalnej Edycji. Mianowicie rozszerzona wersja została dość ciepło przyjęta przez fanów i w ciągu trzech dni od "ponownej premiery" (27 sierpnia) film obejrzało ponad 25 tysięcy osób. Wynikiem tego jest to, że film w ciągu tych 3 dni zarobił ponad 610 tysięcy zł i tym samym znalazł się na 8. miejscu na polskim Box office. link * 30 sierpnia: W jednym z wywiadów Sigourney Weaver zapowiedziała swój powrót w kontynuacji Avatara - Avatarze 2. Powiedziała, że Cameron pracujący aktualnie nad drugą częścią, obiecał jej rolę w drugiej części. Nie wiadomo jednak, w jaki sposób Grace Augustine powróci do życia, na odpowiedź na to pytanie przyjdzie nam jeszcze trochę poczekać... link * 28 sierpnia: Pojawiły się kolejne informacje o wydaniu rozszerzonej wersji Avatara na DVD i BluRay. Film uzyska dodatkowe 7 minut do aktualnie dostępnej wersji filmu, i jak wcześniej wspomniano będzie trwał 16 minut dłużej w porównaniu do zwykłej wersji. W tej edycji na DVD/BluRay, widzowie w końcu będę mogli zobaczyć skażoną Ziemię. Ponadto w rozszerzonej edycji znajdzie się dodatkowo aż 45 minut usuniętych scen z filmu. link * 24 sierpnia: W jednym z artykułów na temat nowej Edycji Specjalnej Avatara podano, że rozszerzona wersja będzie trwała łącznie 171 minut. Dodatkowo również wspomniano o rozszerzonej edycji na DVD i BluRay. Według informacji film na nośnikach multimedialnych będzie posiadał łącznie 16 minut dodatkowego materiału. Specjalne wydanie DVD/BluRay będzie dostępne w kistopadzie, lecz dokładna data, kiedy trafi do sprzedaży, nie została jeszcze podana. link * 24 sierpnia: W jednym z nowszych wywiadów, James Cameron powiedział, że kolejne części Avatara (2 i 3) ukażą się prawdopodobnie dopiero po roku 2014. Dlaczego tak długo? Mianowicie przyczyn takiej sytuacji jest kilka, m.in. Cameron nadal nie wynegocjował odpowiedniej dla siebie umowy z 20th Century Fox oraz pracuje wówczas nad powieścią, osadzoną w świecie Pandory. Innym powodem tego takiego opóźnienia jest to, iż reżyser stwierdził, że chciałby zająć się na razie produkcją innego filmu, do którego scenariusz przegotowywuje już od jakiegoś czasu (dalej w gre wchodzi film "Battle Angel", jak również "The Dive" lub "The Last Train from Hiroshima"). Tak więc na ekranizację sequeli przyjdzie nam jeszcze trochę poczekać... link, link, link * 13 sierpnia: Pojawił się kolejny trailer specjalnej edycji Avatara, który trwa 37 sekund i przedstawia w większości nowe sceny dodane do filmu. Trailer można zobaczyć na naszej Avatar Wiki w artykule trailery Avatara albo bezpośrednio pod tym linkiem. Edycja Specjalna Avatara będzie miała premierę za około 2 tygodnie, 27 sierpnia. * 12 sierpnia: Avatar walczy o kolejne nagrody, tym razem na World Soundtrack Awards, gdzie wybierana jest najlepsza muzyka powiązana z filmem. Ekranizacja dostała nominacje w dwóch kategoriach: Soundtrack Roku (James Horner) i Piosenka Filmowa Roku (Leona Lewis - "I See You"). Laureaci zostaną wyłonieni 23 października na festiwalu filmowym w Ghent w Belgii. link i link * 10 sierpnia: W jednym z wywiadów James Cameron zapowiedział, że jest duża możliwość na nakręcenie Avatara 3 zaraz po zrobieniu drugiej części filmu. Co prawda ów idea jest dopiero w trakcie rozmów, ale reżyser stwierdził, że zrobienie wszystkich sekwencji motion capture za jednym zamachem jest bardzo rozsądnym rozwiązaniem. Takie rozwiązanie skróciło by czas produkcji oraz obniżyło koszty produkcji obu filmów. link i link * 9 sierpnia: Niedawno odbyło się wręczenie nagród Teen Choice Awards 2010 (internetowe głosowanie, gdzie wyboru dokonują osoby w wieku od 13 do 19 lat), gdzie również na liście laureatów znalazł się Avatar. Film zdobył nagrodę w trzech kategoriach: Najlepszy film Sci-Fi, Najlepszy aktor filmów Sci-Fi (Sam Worthington) i Najlepsza aktorka filmów Sci-Fi (Zoe Saldana). link i link * 9 sierpnia: W wywiadzie dla MTV, Cameron powiedział, że jego priorytetem teraz będzie również napisanie ksiązki, która będzie nawiązywała do wydarzeń z pierwszej części filmu. Zaś ze względu na dużą ilość pisarzy, którzy chcieliby pisać książki o bohaterach Avatara, reżyser stwierdził, że nie ma nic przeciwko temu, jednak jego książka musi zostać wydana pierwsza. link * 9 sierpnia: James Cameron w wywiadzie dla MTV zdradził, że film będzie jednak o minutę dłuższy niż dotychczas było wspominane (łącznie będzie 9 dodatkowych minut filmu). Zapowiedział również co będziemy mogli znaleźć w rozszerzonej wersji - będą to: efektowne sceny z polowania, nocna bitwa, reakcja Na'vi na wjazd buldożerów, zajęcia Dr Grace Augustine w dżungli oraz przedłużone sceny bitewne i oczywiście scena miłosna między Jakem i Neytiri! Dodatkowo reżyser wspomniał, że jest w trakcie podpisywania kontraktów na realizację Avatar 2. link i link * 20 lipca 2010: Angielska Avatar Wiki obchodziła swoje pierwsze urodziny. Warto też wspomnieć, że tego samego dnia na angielskiej Avataropedii ilość artykułów przekroczyła 500, czego oczywiście bardzo gratulujemy. * 18 lipca 2010: W sieci pojawiła się krótka zapowiedź wersji specjalnej Avatara. Na filmiku widać kilka scen, których nie było w standardowej wersji filmu. Zapowiedź do zobaczenia pod tym adresem. * 14 lipca 2010: Wersja specjalna Avatara, która będzie wyświetlana w sierpniu doczekała się własnego plakatu, który można zobaczyć pod tym linkiem. Oczywiście polskojęzyczna wersja filmu również doczekała się swojego plakatu promującego, który można oglądać pod tym adresem. Warto przy okazji wspomnieć, że Polska jest jednym z nielicznych krajów Europy wschodniej, gdzie rozszerzony Avatar będzie możliwy do zobaczenia. Będzie on u nas wyświetlany tylko na cyfrowych kopiach 3D. link * 10 lipca 2010: James Cameron może przypisać sobie kolejny rekord. Mianowicie szacuje się, że zarobił on do tej pory na Avatarze około 350 mln dolarów. A dzięki temu Cameron stał się pierwszym reżyserem, który zarobił taką ilość pieniędzy na jednym filmie. Jednakże powodem takiego zarobku jest korzystny dla Jima kontrakt podpisany z wytwórnią 20th Century Fox. Należy również wspomnieć, że już niebawem na ekrany kin wróci Avatar bogatszy o nowe sceny, który zapewni reżyserowi kolejne dochody! link i link * 8 lipca 2010: Już 27 sierpnia do polskich kin powróci Avatar, tym razem w specjalnej wersji, poszerzonej o osiem minut dodatkowych scen! Film będzie wyświetlany na cyfrowych kopiach 3D. Polska jest jednym z niewielu krajów Europy Wschodniej, w których będzie można zobaczyć wersję specjalną. Przypomnijmy, że dotąd film Camerona obejrzało u nas ponad 3,63 mln widzów. link Kwiecień - Czerwiec * 25 czerwca 2010: Avatar zdobył 10 nagród Saturn: dla najlepszego filmu S-F, najlepszych pierwszo- i drugoplanowych aktorek i aktorów, za najlepszy scenariusz, reżyserię, muzykę, scenografię i efekty specjalne. link * 6 czerwca 2010: Podczas konferencji All Things Digital Cameron zdradził, że następny film powinien pojawić się na ekranach kinowych za około 3 lub 4 lata. Jednak nie wiadomo na razie czy będzie to kontynuacja Avatara czy jakiś nowy duży projekt oparty na technologii 3D. Według dziennikarzy będzie to ekranizacja mangi "Battle Angel", na której podstawie reżyser w 2005 roku napisał scenariusz. Czy będzie to nowa część Avatara czy inny film dowiemy się zapewne już niedługo... link * 24 maja 2010: James Cameron ponownie został oskarżony o plagiat, pisarka Kelly Van oskarża reżysera za kradzież pomysłu na film. Uważa ona, że scenariusz Avatara został oparty na jej książce internetowej pt. "Sheila the Warrior: The Damned?" i stwierdza, że wiele elementów z życia codziennego Na'vi jest ściągnięte z jej utworu. Jednak Cameron broni się, że nigdy nie widział ów książki na oczy, zaś studio 20th Century Fox stwierdza, że reżyser zaczął znacznie wcześniej pracę nad filmem, niż Kelly Van zaczęła pisać swoją powieść. Więcej informacji tutaj! * 21 maja 2010: Data premiery Avatara 2 zostanie prawdopodobnie ogłoszona już wkrótce. James Cameron, który wyjechał niedawno do Korei Południowej, aby rozmawiać o technologii 3D, powiedział, że data premiery "dwójki" powinna zostać ogłoszona w ciągu najbliższych kilku miesięcy. Dodatkowo jak donosi "Associated Press", Cameron ujawnił, że stworzenie Avatara 2 zajmie mniej czasu (około 1,5 roku mniej) niż produkcja pierwszej części filmu! link * 21 maja 2010: Film Avatar stał się najszybciej sprzedającym się tytułem wszechczasów. W ciągu 3 tygodni od premiery filmu na DVD i BluRay sprzedano ponad 19,5 mln kopii. Tym samym Avatar ponownie przebił rekord "Mrocznego rycerza", który wynosił 16 mln sprzedanych egzemplarzy filmu w ciągu 3 tygodni. Ponadto Fox planuje wydanie Avatara w wersji 3D na DVD w przyszłym roku! link * 17 maja 2010: Avatar walczy o kolejne nagrody, tym razem na Golden Trailer Awards, gdzie są wybierane najlepsze zwiastuny filmów. Avatar został nominowany do nagrody w kategorii Film Akcji i będzie konkurował z takimi filmami jak: "Iron Man 2", "Sherlock Holmes" oraz "Gamer". Wyniki głosowania poznamy 10 czerwca. link * 14 maja 2010: Avatar został nominowany do 5 nagród MTV Movie Awards. Dostał nominacje w następujacych w kategoriach: Najlepszy film, Rola żeńska (Zoe Saldana), Złoczyńca (Stephen Lang), Pocałunek (Zoe Saldana i Sam Worthington) oraz Walka (Sam Worthington i Stephen Lang). Jednak najwięcej nominacji (aż 6) uzyskał film "Kac Vegas". Laureatów głosowania poznamy 6 czerwca. link * 1 maja 2010: W ciągu czterech dni od premiery Avatara na DVD i BluRay w Ameryce Północnej sprzedano 6,7 mln sztuk filmu, co jest zarazem nowym rekordem sprzedaży. Avatar ponownie zdetronizował "Mrocznego rycerza", do którego należał dotychczasowy rekord (2,5 mln sprzedanych DVD i BluRay). Ponadto rekordy sprzedaży (w dniu premiery) odnotowano również w Europie, m.in. w Niemczech, gdzie rozeszło się 450 tys. kopii oraz we Francji, gdzie liczba sprzedanych filmów wyniosła 400 tysięcy! link * 1 maja 2010: Trzy dni po premierze Avatara na nośnikach DVD i BluRay doszło do pewnego incydentu. Mianowicie w Meksyku zamaskowani bandyci napadli na transport, który wiózł kopie filmu do sklepu. Łącznie łupem bandytów padło około 3,5 tys. sztuk filmu o łącznej wartości 55 tysięcy dolarów! link * 25 kwietnia 2010: W ciągu pierwszego dnia sprzedaży Avatara na nośnikach DVD i BluRay sprzedano ogółem 4 miliony kopii filmu! link * 23 kwietnia 2010: W pierwszym dniu sprzedaży Avatara na BluRay w USA sprzedano ponad 1,5 miliona kopii, co jest nowym rekordem. Dzięki temu Avatar zdetronizował dotychczasowego rekordzistę (w sprzedaży BluRay), którym był film "Mroczny rycerz". link * 22 kwietnia 2010: Film Avatar na DVD i BluRay ukazał się w polskich sklepach. * 21 kwietnia 2010: James Cameron zapowiedział, że Avatar ponownie trafi do kin w sierpniu, będzie to film z dodatkowymi scenami (6 nowych minut jest aktualnie w produkcji w studiu Weta). Dodatkowo Cameron potwierdził, że akcja drugiej części Avatara będzie rozgrywać się głównie w wodach oceanu Pandory. link * 1 kwietnia 2010: Avatar Wiki została wybrana polską wikią miesiąca kwietnia 2010. link Styczeń - Marzec * 16 marca 2010: Studio Fox potwierdziło, że Avatar na BluRay i DVD ukaże się w sprzedaży 22 kwietnia 2010. link * 14 marca 2010: Po zdobyciu 3,52 mln widzów Avatar stał się najpopularniejszym filmem ostatnich dwudziestu lat w polskich kinach. Poprzedni rekord należał od dwunastu lat do Titanica. link * 8 marca 2010: Avatar zdobył trzy Oscary: za najlepsze zdjęcia, scenografię i efekty specjalne! link * 21 lutego 2010: Witamy dwóch nowych administratorów Avatar Wiki: Qlavego i Taine89! * 14 lutego 2010: Już trzy miliony widzów zobaczyły Avatara w polskich kinach, do pobicia rekordu najlepszego filmu zagranicznego - Titanica - brakuje jeszcze 500 tys. biletów. * 2 lutego 2010: Dziewięć nominacji do Oscarów dla Avatara, w tym dla najlepszego filmu! link * 31 stycznia 2010: Avatar, jako pierwszy i jedyny film w historii, zarobił ponad 2 miliardy dolarów. * 26 stycznia 2010: Polska Avataropedia połączyła się z pozostałymi wersjami językowymi, w tym z najobszerniejszą - w języku angielskim. Linki do innych wersji po lewej stronie, polska jest trzecia na świecie pod względem wielkości. * 25 stycznia 2010: Avatar zostaje najbardziej kasowym filmem wszech czasów wyprzedzając Titanica, James Cameron może się nazywać królem wszechświata. * 24 stycznia 2010: Dwa miliony widzów obejrzały już Avatara w polskich kinach. * 18 stycznia 2010: Avatar otrzymał na tegorocznej edycji rozdania Złotych Globów nagrody za najlepszy dramat oraz za reżyserię.